


reassurances

by fleurting



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Molly's about to announce her bid for president. Jared's a little nervous.
Relationships: Jared/Molly (Booksmart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	reassurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“I don’t know if I can do this,” Jared says, his voice high and panicky. 

Molly squeezes his hand. “Babe, all you have to do is stand beside me and look pretty. That’s it. You don’t even have to say a word.”

“Oh good,” Jared sighs. “Wait, do you _not_ want me to talk?”

“Of course I want you to talk...but only if you _want_ to.” 

Jared peeks out at the crowd. “Yeah, I don’t think I want to.” 

“Then just be my arm candy. You’re so good at it.” 

“I am, aren’t I?”

Molly kisses him. “The best.” 


End file.
